Video Game Adventures
by Agent BM
Summary: Vanellope and her family are sucked into a video game by Bonbon and need to complete all the levels without losing all their lives if they want to escape. I don't own any franchises mentioned. Please DON'T send in level suggestions, everything's already been planned out. Ch 7 The Future is up and ready.
1. Chapter 1

**Video game adventures**

**I don't own Wreck it ralph, Lucy and Kevin belong to me**

It was a quiet morning in Sugar Rush, Vanellope, Rancis, and their kids were currently eating breakfast when a guard came in with a box

"Package for the kids Mrs. President" said the guard

"Set it on the table" said Vanellope

The guard left the box on the table. Kevin opened the package

"What is it son?" asked Rancis

Kevin pulled out a gray video game cartridge with no name on it, but instructions

"What is this thing?" asked Kevin

"It looks like an old Nintendo video game cartridge" said Rancis

"Who sent it?" asked Vanellope

Lucy looked at the box

"Doesn't say" said Lucy

"The game says to play it with my entire family watching" said kevin

"This thing looks older than we are" said Lucy

"How am i supposed to play this?" asked Kevin

"I have an old Nintendo Entertainment System with my collection of video game stuff, you kids can play it on there, just hope it still works" said Rancis

"I just want to know what's on this thing" said Kevin

"It better be something cool" said Lucy

After Breakfast, Rancis dug through his video game collection and pulled out an old NES and brought it to the castles media room. After plugging it in and getting it working, he put the game in and plugged in 2 controllers for the kids. He placed the game in

"Hope this thing is good" said Vanellope as she sat down on the couch next to Lucy

A screen came up that asked for 1 or 2 players. Kevin hit 2 players so Lucy could play too. A title screen came up, the game was called Video Game Adventures. An intro screen came up and a picture of the family was on the tv playing the game

"Hey, that's us" said Rancis

"What're we doing in an old video game?" asked Vanellope

'Vanellope and her family were playing a video game when suddenly... 4 robot arms came out of the tv and pulled them in the game'

4 robot arms did come out of the tv and quickly pulled the family in the game

(Inside the game)

"The family found themselves in a dark room, but they could see each other just fine

"Where are we? What happened?" asked Lucy

"Greetings Fluggerbutter family, remember me?" asked a mysterious voice

"Bonbon? Is that you?" asked Vanellope

"Exactly, welcome to game land, you have the lucky opportunity of playing my newest creation" said Bonbon

"Why'd you put it on an old video game cartridge?" asked Kevin

"I didn't have much to work with, i found an old Top Gun game in the garbage and this is what i had to work with. Here's the rules, if you can survive all my levels, and a big boss fight with me in the end, i'll let you leave. But if you lose all your lives, game over, permanently. I'm generous today so i'll give you 15 lives, use them wisely. Here's your startup weapons"

Small blasters appeared in the family members hands

"Now choose your first level, these levels are all based on your fears and loves in case you get curious about the names" said Bonbon

A few doors lit up and each one had a name of a level, there was The Future, Game Heaven, Racer City, The Magical Land Of Equestria, Cybertron, and The Death Star

"Am i the only one who's worried about what's in that door?" asked Kevin pointing to the magical land door

"Believe it or not i'm scared to go in that one" said Lucy

"Let's try game heaven, how bad can that be?" asked Rancis

"Good point" said Vanellope

The family opened the door to Game Heaven and walked inside


	2. Video Game Heaven

(Game Heaven)

The family found themselves in Game Heaven, there were white clouds everywhere, the sky above them looked like codes

"Not what i expected this place to be like, i expected video game characters as angels" said Kevin

An instruction manual for the level landed in Vanellopes hands. She opened it

"Welcome to Game Heaven, where video game consoles and video game characters go to die. Up Ahead is a bunker, step inside and hold off bunker as long as you can, at least 5 minutes and you will proceed to the next level" said Vanellope

"That's it? This should be easy" said Rancis

The family entered a fortified bunker in front of them, there was an opening where 4 guns were mounted and aimed outside. Each family member grabbed a gun

"Level start in 3, 2, 1, ACTION"

Human sized Video game consoles crawled towards the bunker. The family opened fire at the consoles, pieces started falling off them. A Virtual boy fired lasers at the bunker and an Atari Jaguar growled at them

"Those things are huge" said Kevin

"They're too strong" said Lucy

The consoles stopped and started spitting out video game characters towards them. Some included the Ninja Turtles, Bubsy the bobcat, Mario and Luigi, Chip N Dale and the Rescue Rangers, Dick Tracy, James Bond, Robocop, 16 bit terminators, 8 bit tie fighters, alien invaders, Dinosaurs from Jurassic Park, Darkwing Duck, Pong Paddles, frogger, Bill and Ted, battle droids, tan and red army men, Mr. Burns, Shredder and Krang, and many more video game characters

"There's too many of them" said Vanellope

"Hold your positions, only 4 minutes left on the clock" said Rancis

"Cowabunga" said the ninja turtles

They jumped in the air towards the bunker and raised their weapons to strike

"Die Ninja turtles" shouted Lucy

She shot one laser blast at each of them

Bill and Ted took guitars out of thin air

"Wyld Stallions Rule" shouted Bill and Ted

They played their guitars so loud and badly the bunker shook and the walls and ceiling started to crack until Vanellope killed them

"Totally bogus man" said Bill before dying

"Rescue Rangers aw-

Rancis Killed Chip

"I guess i'm in charge now" said Dale before getting shot himself

The tan and red army men formed a line and raised their weapons and fired. The family turned their attention to them and killed as many as they could

"I liked you better when you were just toys" said Kevin

Dick Tracy raised a pistol at Vanellope

"It's Curtains for you Tracy" said Rancis

He shot him in the head

"Game over for you Mr. Burns" said Vanellope

She shot him in the head

Bubsy hopped towards them

"Screw you Bubsy" said Rancis

He shot him

The timer reached 4 minutes. The remaining video game characters and consoles formed together and formed the worst video game console ever made, written in big blue letters on the front and wielding 2 huge gray guns connected to wires, and connected to a VHS was, The Action Max

"The Action Max, the one thing i don't have in my collection, but i'm afraid you're too big for me" said Rancis

The family fired all they got at the console. The vhs fired video tapes at Lucy and Rancis and tried to shoot Vanellope and Kevin with its huge guns. Rancis looked at a video tape that was shot at him

"What kind of name is that?" asked Rancis

The timer for the level hit 5 minutes

"FINISH HIM"

Vanellope and Rancis took out the consoles guns while Kevin and Lucy destroyed the VHS. The console started flashing red rapidly. With a few more shots the console exploded in blue pixels

"LEVEL COMPLETED"

"We did it" shouted Lucy

"Hang on kids, we're not done yet" said Vanellope

The family was teleported to the next level

**That's it for this chapter, time for a vote. Which level should they go to next, go to the last chapter to see the names of the levels if you forgot what they were. Leave your answer in the reviews and i'll see you soon**


	3. Cybertron

The family found themselves teleported as robots into another level. A sign above them read 'Cybertron'.

"We're on Cybertron, and we're now transformers" said Kevin

"Aw man i don't even like transformers, i don't get it" said Lucy

"I don't like ponies either and i have to live with that later" Kevin

"Kids, be quiet, according to this instruction manual, all we have to do is get to the end of the level and fight a boss. If we go the normal way we fight megatron, if we go the cheater way, we fight devastator" said Rancis

"Kevin who's devastator?" asked Vanellope

"It's been a while since i've seen a transformers cartoon or movie, but he can't be that bad. It's better than fighting a bunch of robots and losing most of our energy" said Kevin

"Good point" said Rancis

the family went down the cheater path. The autobots on the normal path watched them go the other way

"Hey wait" said Optimus Prime

"Why don't you want to take our path?" asked Bumblebee

"Because we don't want to fight you" said Rancis

"Oh man" said Starscream

"Let's go guys" said Soundwave

The family walked along for 5 minutes past the autobots and decepticons. They reached a clearing where Creamy was waiting for them with a shield over him. 6 construction vehicles drove up

"Greetings Fluggerbutters, i see you chose the cheater way, that's cool, this boss is supposed to be fun, meet Scrapper, Hook, Bonecrusher, Scavenger, Longhaul and Mixmaster. Put them together and what do we get?" asked Creamy

The 6 decepticons connected into each other and formed a giant robot

"We get devastator, have fun" said Creamy before teleporting away

"You shall now be destroyed" said Devastator

Devastator took out a gun and fired at the family, taking out one of their lives. The family took out their guns and opened fire, but he was too strong. Devastator took out another one of their 15 lives

"I have an idea, cover me" said Vanellope

Vanellope glitched inside devastator and 2 minutes later, devastator exploded into a bunch of pieces

"Wow mom, where did you learn to do that?" asked Kevin

"Disneyland, and Disney world, one of my special tricks" said Vanellope

"Nice work Fluggerbutters, but can you survive the next level?" asked Bonbon

The family was teleported to the next level

**Sorry for the short chapter, i ran out of ideas. Stay tuned for the next level real soon**


	4. The Death Star

Kevin was transported to the next level, The Death Star. He found himself in the Emperors throne room handcuffed next to Darth Vader. clipped to his pants was a lightsaber. The Emperor's chair turned around and Kevin stood face to face with the emperor himself, Darth Sidious

"Greetings young Fluggerbutter, i've been expecting you" said Sidious

"Really?" asked Kevin

"Yes, Guards, leave us" said Sidious

The emperors royal guards left the room

"You won't need those anymore" said Sidious

He raised a finger and Kevins handcuffs were removed

"Where's my family?" asked Kevin

"Who? The little girl and the parents who look just like you kids?" asked Sidious

"Yes, that's them" said Kevin

"They're somewhere else in the station. But i can assure you we are quite safe from them here. An entire legion of my best troops await them through the halls leading here. While they try to reach you i will attempt to make you my new apprentice. When that happens you'll remain in game land forever at my side. Soon you will learn to call me Master. The only way you and your family will be safe would be to defeat me, but that's never going to happen, once you strike me down your journey to the Dark Side will begin, your hunger for power will grow. Your family could try to kill me, but that won't happen for they don't have lightsabers of their own" said Sidious

"I will beat you, but i will never turn to the dark side" said Kevin

"We shall see" said Sidious

**(With the others)**

Rancis, Vanellope, and Lucy were transported to a hangar in front of an imperial shuttle. Bonbon in hologram form appeared in front of them

"Greetings, welcome to the next level, The death star" said Bonbon

"Wait a minute, where's Kevin?" asked Lucy

"Yeah, what happened to my son?" asked Rancis

"He is in the emperor's throne room, becoming a slave of mine as we speak. When he's thru with this level he'll go to the dark side and stay in game land forever. You could save him, all you do is follow the flashing arrows through the halls. But i must warn you, an entire legion of the emperor's best troops await you in this level" said Bonbon

Bonbon disappeared, the family took the blasters they were given earlier and walked through the halls quietly. They continued to walk for a minute until they were spotted

"There they are, blast them" said a stormtrooper

Rancis shot a stormtrooper and ran after them

"Go find kevin, i'll get these guys" said Rancis

"But Dad-

"Just go" shouted Rancis

"Come on sweetie" said Vanellope

Rancis screamed and ran after the 4 stormtroopers who spotted him. They ran into another room which was full of stormtroopers. Lucy and Vanellope ran into the room from another door. Rancis fired his blaster at one and took cover behind a crate. Lucy and Vanellope did the same. Rancis manned a tripod gun near him and opened fire, but there were too many stormtroopers, in fact they kept coming thru a third door after them

"Nelly, Lucy, shoot that door panel" shouted Rancis

Vanellope fired her blaster at a panel next to the 3rd door and the door closed shut, allowing no more stormtroopers to enter

**(With Kevin)**

"You worry about your family. Only joining me can save them" said Sidious

Kevin looked at his lightsaber

"Ah yes, you wish to kill me. Go ahead, strike me down, i am unarmed. The more you think the more you become my slave" said Sidious

Kevin worried about his little sister, his mom and his dad. All he wanted was for them to be ok. Kevin had to do what had to be done to save his family

"I'll never join you" shouted Kevin

He activated the lightsaber and charged for Sidious. He swung his lightsaber but darth vader blocked it. The emperor laughed evilly. Vader force pushed him and swung his lightsaber but it was blocked by Kevin. The 2 began to fight, swinging their lightsabers in all directions hoping to strike the other down. Vader used the force to throw him near the stairs to the elevator. Kevin ran underneath them and hid behind a pillar

**(With the others)**

With Rancis's tripod gun and Vanellope's help, most of the stormtroopers were killed. But a few were still left behind, hiding behind cover and hard to kill

"I can't get them" shouted Vanellope

"Me neither" said Rancis

"I got this" said Lucy

She jumped out from cover and glitched away from the lasers fired at her. She glitched towards the stormtroopers and rapidly glitched on top of them and killed them all

"Let's go, the elevator to the throne room is down that hall" said Lucy

**(With Kevin)**

"You can't hide forever" said Vader

"I'll never come to the dark side" said Kevin

"Maybe you won't, but maybe one of your family members will. I sense hate in your little sister, she would make a fine apprentice" said Vader

"NO" shouted Kevin

Kevin glitched out of his hiding spot and swung his lightsaber repeatedly at Vader's. He cornered him to a railing near the elevator and continued thrashing it. He cut off Vader's hand just as his family arrived

"Kevin" said Vanellope

"Oh thank mod you guys are safe" said Kevin

"Good work little Kevin, your journey is almost complete. Kill him" said Sidious as he got up from his chair and walked towards him

Kevin looked at vader who was weak. He turned off the lightsaber

"Never, i'll never come to the dark side. You failed your highness. You failed me and my family" said Kevin

Vader got up and went to the emperor's side

"So be it" said Sidious

"One of you guys needs to kill the emperor, i can't or i'll be one of them" said Kevin to his family

"We're on it" said Rancis

"If that's how it's gonna work, then you'll all be destroyed" said Sidious

He raised his hands and force lightning came out of his hands and began to electrocute the family

"Now young one, you and your family must die" said Sidious

He continued to electrocute them. The family each lost another 2 lives from the lightning. Vader looked at the emperor. He picked him up and started walking towards a pit that led to the core. The emperor screamed as the lightning bounced onto him and Vader. Vanellope grabbed the emperor from Vader and threw him into the pit. The emperor screamed as he fell down the pit until he hit the core. That's when his body vanished into thin air

"You saved us, why?" asked Vanellope

"I couldn't let him do this. I made the mistake of saving him once, i wasn't gonna make that mistake again" said Vader as he collapsed onto the floor

The elevator door opened

"Thanks Vader, sorry about your hand" said Kevin

"That elevator will take you to the next level, go, leave me here" said Vader

"What about you?" asked kevin

"Nothing can stop me from dying now. I'll be fine if you finish the game. Now go" said Vader

The family entered the elevator as vader layed dying. The doors closed and the family was sent to the next level


	5. Magical land of Equestria

**After about an hour of research today and an hour last night, i think i got the info i need for this chapter. Please enjoy and thank you internet for all the information you're giving me about this level because in case none of you know, i'm not a BRONY! Only reason i had Lucy like this exact franchise was because it was the first girly thing that came to my head. Plus these things are everywhere online, its way to easy to have her like this thing. Why am i still talking, let's get back to our story. Now where was I?**

The family was transported the next level which was very colorful. The sun shined bright and there was a huge party going on in a nearby town

"Now where are we?" asked Vanellope

A giant sign leading to the town told them the name of the next level, The Magical Land of Equestria

"We're in the pony universe?" asked Rancis

"WHAT?! We ended up here?" asked Kevin

"Afraid so" said Rancis

"I've only been here 30 seconds and i already hate this place. Everything looks so, colorful and too happy" said Kevin

"Everyone, relax, this show is a hobby of mine, and i don't see any really bad dudes here that can kill us. And the townsfolk aren't really violent creatures" said Lucy

"Are you sure?" asked Kevin

"150 percent" said Lucy

"Ok, you better be right about this" said Kevin

The family walked into the town towards the huge party

"I'M SO HAPPY!" shouted a unicorn

That unicorn accidentally kicked Kevin in the face

"Hey watch it" said Kevin angrily

"Oops, sorry" said the unicorn

"I hate to admit it, but this level seems alright for now, besides that thing kicking me in the face" said Kevin

"Yeah, this isn't so bad" said Vanellope

"What're we supposed to do here anyway?" asked Lucy

"Survive"

Bonbon showed up in a helicopter and dumped green goo over all the ponies

"Welcome to your next challenge, survive and kill all the ponies here to fight the main bosses" said Bonbon

All the ponies eyes turned blood red and angry. They all looked at the family and walked towards them

"Hey stay back, what're you doing?" asked Lucy

Kevin took out his lightsaber from the last level and activated it.

"If the level is to kill ponies, then i'm gonna kill ponies. This is something i've been waiting to do for a long time" said Kevin

A pegasus charged at Kevin but he easily cut it in half. Rancis and Vanellope easily killed the ponies, while Lucy reluctantly fired her blaster at them

"Sorry i have to do this" said Lucy

"Remember sis, this ain't the cartoon world you know, this is a video game world" said Kevin

"You make a good point" said Lucy

Lucy had no trouble killing the creatures, and mostly because these characters were just background characters not many people cared about

"Oh you want some of this? Oh you want some too. How about You?" shouted Vanellope at the creatures

"Tonight i dine on pony meat" said Kevin

"Seriously?" asked his family

"It's an expression" said Kevin

"Where'd you get that from?" asked Lucy

"I've been watching a lot of ninja turles lately. Just fight" said Kevin

Out of all the family members, Kevin was the one that did the most damage. He just cut off their heads without mercy

"Die you unicorn, you too dragon, fudge you pony" shouted Kevin

He slammed his lightsaber into ones body and stood victorious on top of ones head. He turned off his lightsaber and fired his blaster in the air

"I've been waiting my whole life to kill these things" said Kevin

"Son don't you think you went a little overboard?" asked Vanellope

"You just murdered them like they were stormtroopers or jedi" said Lucy

"I just like to see them bleed. I've been wanting to kill these since Lucy got into this franchise. Of course that's my fault but who cares about that now?" asked Kevin

Bonbon came back in his helicopter with a big cage with 1 unicorn, 2 ponies, 2 pegasuses, and an alicorn. They were covered with the goo that Bonbon dropped on the party guests

"Welcome to the next boss level, you want to go to racer city then you have to beat these 6 things, and according to my onboard computer, these are this franchises main characters or something. Reception here stinks, ah here they are, allow me to introduce the elements or spirits of harmony or whatever they're called" said Bonbon

Bonbon dropped the cage and the 6 creatures walked out. The alicorn stepped up first

"Come on you stupid computer, work. Ok here it is, according to this website, meet Twilight sparkle, element of magic" said Bonbon

"Twilight Sparkle? That's the stupidest name i've ever hea-

Twilight shot him with a magic laser blast

"Pinkie pie, spirit of laughter" said Bonbon

A pink pony stepped up and threw pies at their faces and laughed

"Rarity, spirit of generosity" said Bonbon

A white unicorn stepped up and gave them all presents

"Thanks" said Lucy

The family opened the presents and took out bombs which blew up in their faces. Kevin fainted

"Applejack, spirit of honesty" said Bonbon

"Applejack? Isn't that a cereal?" asked Vanellope

An orange pony wearing a cowboy hat ran up and kicked Vanellope in the face, knocking her back

"Fluttershy, spirit of kindness" said Bonbon

A yellow pegasus flew up to Lucy and punched her in the face

"Hey i thought you were the nice one" said Lucy

Kevin got up and aimed his blaster at Pinkie Pie but the entire family was knocked off their feet by something so fast it left a long rainbow trail behind it. A blue pegasus with rainbow colored hair and tail stopped near the other ponies

"And last but not least, Rainbow Dash, element of loyalty, and the fastest one here so i'd watch out for her. See ya" said Bonbon

Bonbon flew away, leaving the alone with the ponies

"Get em girls" said Twilight

The ponies charged for them. Just as the family got up they were knocked down again by rainbow dash

"I really hate that one" said Rancis

"Don't worry i got her" said Lucy

She raised her blaster but was hit again by rainbow. she found herself on Rainbows back.

"Hey, no free rides for you" said Rainbow

She flew high into the clouds and out of sight.

"Kevin give me your lightsaber, i'll handle the purple one" said Vanellope

Kevin threw his Lightsaber to Vanellope and she clashed it against Twilight's horn.

Fluttershy and Pinkie pie walked towards Rancis

"Die you colorful beasts" shouted Rancis

Rancis fired 10 shots at the ponies and killed them

"Too easy" said Rancis

Kevin glitched towards Rarity and cracked her neck and killed her.

"Looks like its just me and the girl with the stupid hat" said Kevin

"Bring it on partner" said Applejack

Applejack threw a lasso at Kevin but he got out of the way. He glitched onto her back

"Giddyup" said Kevin

"Get off of me, i don't give rides" shouted Applejack

Applejack ran off through town with Kevin on his back

"You scared? You should be, because this princess is gonna kick your ass" said Twilight

"I eat things like you for breakfast, and right now i'm VERY hungry" said Vanellope angrily

She kicked and punched Twilight til she could stab her in the side. From the sky something began to plummet towards the ground Rapidly. It was Rainbow Dash and Lucy.

"YEEHAW" shouted Lucy

Rainbow Dash plummeted at an incredibly fast speed towards the ground. Lucy jumped glitched off of Rainbow Dash safely on the ground as Rainbow crashed and made a big crater in the ground

"That was fun, where's Kevin?" asked Lucy

"Right here"

Kevin walked up to his family wearing Applejacks hat

"I took care of the cowgirl, she's currently lying in a ditch. Took the hat as a trophy" said Kevin before throwing it on the ground

"Congratulations, you survived. But you're not done yet. You may have survived my robots, ponies and stormtroopers, but let's see how you handle Racer City" said Bonbon out of nowhere

The family was teleported out of the level towards Racer city. They were only 2 levels away from freedom at this point


	6. Racer City

The family was transported to the next level. They landed on a heavily armored race car with machine guns on the front, missiles on the roof, inside were 4 seats.

"Choose your best driver" said Bonbon

"We just got our racing licenses so its not us" said Kevin

"Nelly, i think you should drive, you're better than all of us" said Rancis

"You sure?" asked Vanellope

"Absolutely" said Rancis

"Ok then, i'll drive" said Vanellope

The family was zapped into the car with Vanellope at the wheel. The car was sent to a starting line where other armored vehicles were waiting. What was interesting was the cars had no drivers, but the weapons and gears in them moved on their own. Bleachers with hologram spectators cheered, waiting for the race to begin. A huge tv monitor was turned on across the bleachers showing a map of the track

"Greetings race fans, and welcome to Racer City, i am Bonbon, your announcer for this race, before i explain the track, lets meet our racers, first up our captive family, with leader of Sugar rush at the wheel, meet, The Fluggerbutters" said Bonbon

The crowd cheered

"Next up, a powerful semi truck who you never want to mess with, meet Maximum Power" said Bonbon

A semi truck honked its horn loudly

Next a former cop car owned by the sugar rush donut police, please welcome, Overdrive" said Bonbon

A police car blared its sirens and flashed its lights

"And our final contestant for this race, an armored military jeep wielding machine and laser guns that never miss, meet General Death" said Bonbon

A military jeep fired into the air. The crowd cheered louder

"Now lets see our track, first you'll enter the city past the burning downtown district, avoid being killed by terrorists in the Blue district, past the Toxic dump, through the ruined car lot and back here. Now racers, start your engines" said Bonbon

All the cars revved their engines

"Fasten your seatbelts kids" said Vanellope

Bonbon hopped out of a lookout tower towering over the bleachers with a gun. He loaded it and fired in the air

"GO" shouted Bonbon

All the cars sped off from the starting line and towards the city. The army jeep aimed a gun at Vanellope from behind and fired. Vanellope pushed a button and a tube spilled oil on the road behind them. The jeep swerved through the road as the racers entered the burning downtown district. The guns fired uncontrollably in all directions at the other racers. Vanellope slowed down to let the jeep pass. When it did she fired the machine guns and the jeep crashed into an already burning store and exploded

"General Death is out of the race" said Bonbon

The remaining racers entering a part of the city that wasn't burning. People with weapons high above the buildings fired weapons at the racers

"Hang on everyone" said Vanellope

Vanellope sped through the city streets as the terrorists fired rockets and bullets at the remaining racers. The racers entered the toxic waste dump which was filled with barrels of green toxic waste and a slippery track The police car couldn't stay on the track and slipped into the green goo below the track. The goo dissolved the car into oblivion

"We're at the final stretch of the race folks, Maximum power and the Fluggerbutters are neck and neck, they need to avoid crashing in the car graveyard. It looks like Maximum power is getting ready to finish the family off

The semi truck started bumping into the car

"Mom" said Lucy

"I know its gaining on us" said Vanellope

The truck got next to them and began to bang against the car, trying to knock the family off the track

"Oh you want to play games don't you?" asked vanellope

"I found the missile button, should i fire?" asked Rancis

"Wait" said Vanellope

Vanellope slammed the breaks and the truck passed her.

"NOW" shouted Vanellop

Rancis fired the missiles. The missiles made a direct hit with the truck and it crashed into a garage. Vanellope slammed the gas pedal and raced towards the finish line. The holographic crowd cheered for the family

"We have a winner, congratulations, you are 1 step closer from escaping. Prepart to head into the future" said Bonbon

The family was transported to the next level while the car they were in crashed


	7. The Future and a surprise

The family was transported into the middle of an abandoned futuristic city

"Here we are, the last level" said Lucy

"Get ready, we don't know what to expect" said Rancis

"Greetings, and welcome to the last level" said Bonbon who approached the family in a giant robot that looked like a crab but with 2 guns on its back

"Welcome to the future, to escape the game you have to beat me, and my friends, you will fight some of the main things you would find in a dystopian movie" said Bonbon

3 spaceships came out of the sky and landed in the streets, each letting out a new enemy, 1 had zombies, another had killer robots, and the last one had enemy soldiers

"And to make this fun, i'm only having you fight with 1 life" said Bonbon

All but 1 life was drained from each of the family members

"ATTACK" shouted Bonbon

"Take care of the enemies first, then we'll take bonbon together" said Vanellope

The family charged for the enemies. Kevin took out his lightsaber and the family fired their blasters

"You filthy humans, you will die" said a robot

Kevin sliced off the robots head and helped his sister fight the zombies

"Im not afraid of you" said Lucy

One reached for Lucy from behind and prepared to bite her until Kevin saw and cut its head off

"Thanks bro" said Lucy

"No problem sis" said Kevin

Lucy and Kevin cut down half of the robots and zombies while Rancis and Vanellope handled the soldiers and the rest of the robots

"Take this, and that" said Rancis

"Oh you want some of this? Oh you want some too, how about you?" asked Vanellope as she killed the last of the soldiers

In only a short few minutes, all the enemies were killed.

"Impressive, but can you defeat me?" asked Bonbon

Kevin threw his lightsaber at the machines guns and cut them off

"Ok, big deal, i can still beat you with-

Kevin glitched towards the suit and cut the claws off the machine

"Oh come on, seriously, you're not even giving me a-

The family raised their blasters and fired at the machine

"Come on i'm defenseless, this wasn't supposed to happen" said Bonbon angrily

A red light flashed in the cockpit. He hit an eject button and he was shot out of the machine before it exploded. When he landed Vanellope stepped on him

"You win, and now game land must be destroyed" said Bonbon weakly

The buildings around the city started to collapse and the sky glitched. The family was surrounded by a bright flash before they disappeared, and just in time because a building fell right where they were standing.

The family was thrown out of their tv and onto their couch. The tv turned off and Vanellope grabbed the game and smashed it against the wall before collapsing on the couch with her family

"I'm glad that's over" said Vanellope

"How long were we in there?" asked Rancis

The time on their watches and phones all read 7:30 pm

"We've been in there all day, it only felt like 2 hours" said Vanellope

"Guess time flies when you're playing games" said Kevin

"Come on, lets get some dinner, i'm starving" said Rancis

"Me too" said Vanellope

The family exited the media room and were shocked when they saw what was crowding their hallways. All the game characters they fought in game land were in their home, all the ponies and stormtroopers and miscellaneous video game characters from game land were there minus the cars from racer city which were parked outside. They all turned to face the family

"Hello" said all the characters

The family members fainted

"What? Was it something we said?" asked a stormtrooper

"They'll be fine, i hope" said a pony

**The End, for now**

**To be continued in Sugar Rush Adventures, coming real soon**


End file.
